35th Hunger Games: The Wanted
by jakeboy4914
Summary: 24 tributes fight to the death in one of the most unforgiving arenas yet. Not a SYOT but definitely some very interesting characters. If you read please review because I need all the support I can get.
1. Tribute List

**ok this is my other fill in story, i am reslly excited sbout this story and I have most of it planned out but around the end of it I will post a poll for your choice on who wins depending if I get over 50 reviews. Thank you and if you view it please review it.**

* * *

**Tribute List:**

District 1 Boy: Ryon Steele, 18

District 1 Girl: Emerald Harper, 16

District 2 Boy: Skye Powell, 17

District 2 Girl: Apollo Lyons, 18

District 3 Boy: Atlas Mckai, 16

District 3 Girl: Everett Spark, 14

District 4 Boy: Triton Di Gator, 18

District 4 Girl: Aeriel LaVista, 16

District 5 Boy: Robyn Hurst, 15

District 5 Girl: Breanna Pixel, 13

District 6 Boy: Honda Rivett, 17

District 6 Girl: Porscha Rivett, 15

District 7 Boy: Andrey Birch, 18

District 7 Girl: Bella Hadley, 12

District 8 Boy: Hunter Falkner, 17

District 8 Girl: Ebony Seraile, 15

District 9 Boy: Luca Raye, 14

District 9 Girl: Arya Kennedy, 16

District 10 Boy: Hansel Woods, 16

District 10 Girl: Ashlyn Hound, 17

District 11 Boy: Riddell Speare, 13

District 11 Girl: Ellese Martin, 16

District 12 Boy: Marco Sanders, 15

District 12 Girl: Synder Valley, 18

* * *

**President Michael Snow POV**

_"Sir, the reapings are complete and we have a list of the tributes that will be competing in the 35th annual Hunger Games" spoke my small assistant; Trey. "Thank you Trey" I said emphasising his name to frighten him, this year was going to be exciting and we had a great arena planned, I thought to myself, now lets hope these 24 tributes are interesting enough. Last year wasn't a record-breaker by any stretch of the imagination and although the arena design was exciting (a labyrinth) the head game maker put traps and mutts in every hole he could and over half the tributes were killed this way. Galico (the old head game maker) was very good at what he did but before the previous games I could sense his brain lacking the logical thinking side of things so I had to sack him, and when you sack a head game maker you have to kill them!_

_The arena this year was very simple yet very effective, a tropical jungle with lakes and poisonous creatures slowing your every move. Once again it will be a ver mutt-dominant arena but this time the mutts will suit the landscape, the cornucopia will be in a flat-level clearing which provides the perfect place to camp. The arena is one of the smaller arenas we have seen so it will be a shorter Hunger Games, with the average length ranging between 15-19 days. I finally see the list and I am immediately excited by some of their talents and abilities that they will never know we knew._

* * *

**_Please remember to review on anything, your thoughts about the glimpse of the president we see. The names of the tributes, I know it isn't a lot to go on but do you favour certain districts, if you do tell me in the reviews thanks, next chapter will be up straight after this one!_**


	2. D1-Emerald and Ryon

**Ok so lets start with District 1, Ryon and Emerald will each get a fair amount of story time hopefully and if not its not the end of the world, review on which one out of the two you like better and which one you think will make it further in the game**

* * *

**Ryon Steele POV-D1**

I walked through the spotless hallway and into the lounge where my three little brothers sat down watching Spongebob slumped like couch potatoes. My youngest brother, Kean was just 5 while Onyx and Wyvern were both 10, I was 17, so the oldest by 7 years. I had no other siblings and with the other three being so much younger I didn't have a close relationship with my family, barring my dad. My dad, Lonan, signed me up for the training academy when I was 7 and since then I have been one of the hardest training students, never the best, but always up there.

This year I planned to volunteer and although the Hunger Games is tough and I am one of a few that realise that, I want this glory and experience really badly, also my dad has just been made redundant so very soon my family will have no money, for me the 35th Hunger Games is a must volunteer and MUST WIN.

I have a lot of skill with katanas, machetes and other light-bladed weapons, and some say that my skill with a bow is uncanny. I am not like the usual big, sword-weilding, uncalculating careers you commonly see in the Career pack, I am smarter, faster, more agile and better with long distance than all of them. If I do get into these games I will stick with the career pack until a fight emerges, and when it does happen I will be ready to get out of there by myself or with someone I trust. But I suppose I haven't volunteered for it yet so I shouldn't plan and get my hopes up.

"Yo, Ryon. The reapings are in an hour, you ready for them" asks my dad in a whisper as I gaze at the programme that my brothers are watching, "geared up man, I'm gonna volunteer" I answer casually. "Woah, for real, well lucky your a hard-working student them ha!" I take what my dad said as a compliment but I worry a little that he doesn't care that I might not come back, he's probably just grateful that we could have all that money, I think to myself noting the possibilities down. The reaping bell rings and I start my brisk walk towards the town square.

* * *

**Emerald Harper POV-D1**

I quickly whip another knife threw the air and it glides into the dummies upper torso, I'm getting some last minute training in before the reaping in which I will be volunteering. Some say that I should wait two more years until I am of full age but I seriously cam't be stuffed, I can win it now anyway, I'm already the strongest in the centre barring Whittier Hazard who is eighteen and has been training since she was a toddler, yeah her parents must be really keen!

Some people called me weird because of my brunette hair but I seriously think it will make me stand out. Almost every year the District 1 chick is blonde, hot and slutty but I wanna be different, stand out to get more sponsors. Years ago a girl from District 12 had red sprayed hair to make her look different and stand out, sucks that she didn't make it past the bloodbath but what do you expect from a tribute from 12. I am also quite small for my age but that also makes me agile and quick which is just as bigger asset as being tough and strong. But when those name callers see me chuck knives at every person in the arena they will shit their pants when I get home cause I will be coming for them.

My knives kept hitting the dummy in vital points and after half an hour their were 109 knife marks scripted into the head and chest of my 'opponent.' I knew that the reaping bell would ring shortly so I took out an axe and started wielding it, slamming into dummies from all angles and interpreting fake blocks and dodges to feel like I am in a real fight. I then run over to the gymnastics equipment and with my flexible body start tumbling and flipping through the bars and on the mattresses. Gymnastics could be the single most important thing in these games as it could get you out of extreme situations that you originally never thought possible. I can't wait for these games because with me in it they're going to be the best and most unique yet.

* * *

Reaping Time:

* * *

**Emerald Harper POV-D1**

I stood on the girls side of the town square because last time I checked I was a girl, everyone was nervous at the outcome for today but for now I was looking on the brightside, that in only 5 days I could be having the time of my life and all I need to do is say one sentence today; I volunteer as tribute. I stood next to my best friend Glimmer who doesn't want to volunteer at our age but besides myself is top of all our training classes. "All you got to do is be quicker to the word than Whittier" expresses Glimmer and I just nod, with the nerves beginning to get to me my mouth doesn't feel the need to open.

Our escort jumps onto the stage and the usual crap is done, watch a movie, a few words from the mayor and the rules of the hunger games, it's so mainstream they need to change it up every year. "Firstly we will introduce our girl tribute from district one" says Penelope, our escort...

"Shine Williams" she blurts out to the whole world, "I volunteer as tribute" I yell simultaneously with Whittier but Penelope spots me first, "come up dear" she says as she beckons me forward, I look back cheekily at Whittier who is fuming at a sixteen year old stealing her spotlight, I mouth the word, 'shame' at her and then walk forward onto the stage, "and your name is" asks Penelope, "Emerald Harper" I say without adding the cocky 'your next victor' saying to the end which almost all volunteers do. Now I wait for the boy to be called out.

* * *

**Ryon Steele POV-D1**

The escort was wearing a fluffy pink jacket with her hair dyed violet, "Capitol people always look so ugly" my friend whispers to me. "Yeah Imagine how much money they would have for all that" I say thoughtfully, she probably still looks better than me even with the hair. My short cut, neat hair was often debated by colour some say it is brunette while others agree with me and say dirty blonde. I stand at 5'7, higher than my friends but not the tallest in the school. Finally the escort finishes all the normal crap and we can get on with the reaping.

The girls are first as usual and I tense hoping that she is strong and ready for the career pack. If I get into the games I want a strong ally and a strong career, "Shine Williams" calls out Penelope as her Violet afro bobbles around on her head. I see a fourteen year old emerge from the crowd slowly knowing that she will most likely be volunteered for, Shine looks familiar from the training academy but being only fourteen she would probably not be accepted by the other careers including me. A girl who is the same hight volunteers for her, she has brunette hair instead of the common blonde and I know exactly who she is, Emerald Harper, the short sixteen year old who is one of the best in the academy. I'm happy knowing that if in a few minutes I'm on that stage I will be standing next to someone thats as equally dangerous.

"Now for the boys" she screeches through the microphone, I clear my throat and get ready to yell the words, I want the glory, I am not the usual career but I sure do want the money and glory. In turn Penelope clears her throat as she opens up the slip that is urging to be read, "Topaz Martin" she yells triumphantly, before the boy can even move I say the words and sprint up to the stage only seconds before half a dozen others do.

"Oooh Two volunteers" says Penelope pretending to be surprised but every single year since the 28th hunger games the two tributes have been volunteers. "your name honey," "Ryon Steele" I say with a growl and a snarl on my face. "Your tributes everyone, Emerald Harper and Ryon Steele" says Penelope and Emerald and I shake hands in front of her, the crowd cheers as they see the potential behind their tributes this year and I know that the 35th Hunger Games is mine!

* * *

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter and like I said, please review on who you like out of these two because the people that are favoured the most are who I will let stick around. Also any opinions on alliances cause I haven't thought to much about that. Please tell your friends about this story so they can read and review it, thank you. :)**


	3. D2-Apollo and Skye

**Alrighty, District 2. Once again please tell me your favourites in the review I would highly appreciate it.**

* * *

**Skye Powell POV, 17-D2**

I have always tried to keep away from the murky alleyways at the southern end of my District. It is the poorest place in the District and they often pick fights with the rich people who support the games. Somehow today I found myself walking through there, I knew no one would hurt me cause I don't think they would know that I am about to volunteer for the hunger games but just in case I brought a trusty baton with me.

"Hey you, what do ya think you doing in 'ere" yells a gruff voice From behind me, I whip round extending the baton and getting into my stance. "Just taking a nice walk" I replied trying to take the concern out of my voice, "Whats that stick doing in your hand then retard" he says to me. "Its not a stick its a baton" I yell back to him and he points the finger, "batons do this" I say more calmly as I fold the baton back in, he looks at it clearly interested now, "and this" I say and I throw the baton all folded up straight at his head. The shot was a bit off but I still hit him in the jaw and he crumpled backwards in pain.

There was only half an hour until the reaping so I ran back to the east end of my district which was very close to mt. Nut. I was going to try and volunteer for this years hunger games because I was at my peak of training and at any point from now I could get an injury that could threaten my shot at these games. My favoured weapon is a Sword which I use with two hands, I am extremely well trained but not complete top of the class but none of the others have the guts to volunteer so I'll just have to steal there spots.

* * *

**Apollo Lyons POV, 18-D2**

Foxy and I shot the forty yard target with ease and precision, the target was on a dip down a hill and you struggled to see it because of the morning light. My bow from the training centre was 44 pounds while my boyfriends one, Foxy, was 50 pounds. We were both magnificent shots and both planned to join the Hunger Games, him being seventeen, me this year and him next year. We shot another seven arrows before running down to collect them, my twelve arrows were all sitting half-deep in the bailed target with ten of them in the bullseye and the other two in the yellow ring. Foxy did a little bit worse but I have always been better at Archery so he didn't mind. I changed the target spot and got ready to shoot at it again And hoping I can improve my shot.

In the Hunger Games I have always thought of myself being similar to Armeldo, who won the 23rd hunger games with his bow, killing six tributes. I know that for these games I will win by miles, none of the others even have a chance once I run for my bow, they'll be dead within seconds. And then I can come back to my victors house with riches and glory and watch Foxy slaughter the helpless tributes in his game and find an amazing house right next to mine. For some reason I have always had a certain hatred for district 6 and 11. Probably because two years ago my idol from the training centre was killed by a girl from six who won the games with a crowbar and a bag of rationed food. and district 11 well they just plain annoy me and they will probably be enjoyable to kill at the bloodbath because they're usually crap. The reaping bells rung and Foxy and I vaulted the fence and jogged to the town square.

As we jogged through the town I thought about who my District partner could be, there were so many eighteen year olds that were strong at the academy but some of them seem a bit wussy to volunteer and put their life on the line, never mind they can watch me win over the TV, one person will watch my reign to glory live and in real time. We reached the town square and I looked out at the thousands of people that were already standing in their allotted spots and back at the other thousand making there way to the town square.

* * *

Reaping Time: 9:15 am

* * *

**Apollo Lyons POV, 18-D2**

The reaping was about to begin as Canto Liermos, District 2s escort, walked onto the stage and begun a speech about the history of the Games and the rebellion that happened 40 odd years ago. Canto then went on to tell us that this was a punishment and I scoffed hiding a laugh, punishment my ass I thought thinking about how District 2 and 4 had begun training before I was born and then District 1 exactly eighteen years ago. District 1 had now become more of careers than District 4 which had kind of trailed off the trained tributes thing.

"Instead of getting straight to the reaping we will be watching the District 1 reaping live to see our first competitors, all Districts will be doing this and watching the later districts on their train ride." Canto said and I was genuinely shocked, this had never happened before but I was thrilled about it, I would find out who my allies or opponents were before I even decided to volunteer. The video came up and I saw that it was only 2 minutes long. The girl was a volunteer as usual but looked very short, only about fourteen would be my guess, probably not much of an asset to the careers. The boy interested me a lot more, he was very handsome and looked my age, he had a cunning grin to show he was ready to fool us all in these games and his build looked perfect for agility and speed.

My possible allies looked half-promising and half-not but I was fine with that, I wont be needing the careers forever. "Alright now we will draw our female tribute" said Canto who was clearly uninterested by the new rule change...

"Airmet Cato" he says and the seventeen year old girl walks out with a swagger of confidence, 'not to fast girl' I think to myself before letting the words out of my mouth, "I volunteer as tribute" I say before anyone else and run up to the stage, I catch a glimpse of Foxy in the boys area and wink at him happily. "And what is your name dear" asked Canto trying to sound nice, "Apollo Lyons, your next victor" I say proudly and a lot of the boys who wanna volunteer next swear at my comment, I just laughed it off.

* * *

**Skye Powell POV,17-D2**

This new video thing excites me, the girl from one looks small but has the smile of a ruthless killer, and the boy looks completely normal from district one but I bet the girls will root for him. A girl I know well from training is reaped first and I wait for the chime of voices that signals a volunteer coming to the stage. A girl called Apollo comes to the stage and I know how scarily good she is with a bow so I make a mental note to quickly become friends with her if I get into these games. She has dark brunette hair with patches of a lighter ginger-brunette, she stands at least 5'7 but her posture makes her feel bigger than everybody and her outstanding tanned body makes that posture look better.

"Now for the boys" Canto says excitedly...

"Armor Lasson" expresses Canto loudly and the big eighteen year old steps out of line, he may look tough but this fatty is all brawn and no brain. "I volunteer as tribute" I shout not believing that I bet everyone else to it, as I walked up to the stage it dawned on me that I was in the Hunger Games, a game of life or death.

"Could I have your name mate" asks Canto with a grin as he laughs off how a much smaller guy just volunteered for the biggest dude in the district. "Skye Powell" I say with a grin and put my hand out for Apollo to shake it. Apollo seems nice enough but her firm handshake us the first sign to show she has been trained well. Hopefully we can end up in the final two and I can take her down in a fair fight for the glory...

* * *

**Thank you for reading and just a note that this is going to be my main story for a while because I need a break from the Gladiator Tournament. Please review on who your favourite of these four are so far and who's your favourite out of these two.**


	4. D3-Everett and Atlas

**We have some very interesting tributes for District 3 and please review this chapter. Thanks and I am really sorry for anyone out there that has relatives or friends with Shizophrenia (Atlas' Disease) and I hope its interesting becauseI don't know much about the disease so I went off the little bit that I knew.**

* * *

**Everett Spark POV,14-D3**

The day of dread had landed upon us and I was scared crapless, anything could happen and being one of the 3000ish kids who are eligible for the hunger games I have every reason to be worried. There have been rumours that this year an eighteen year old girl who will volunteer and become part of the career pack, Im praying this happens for everyone in district 3's sake because we would have a chance to actually win. The last time District 3 won was the 21st Hunger Games and before that we won the 3rd Hunger Games, thats it. And imagine me in the hunger games, a little fourteen year old girl who's only strength is her witty remarks which would probably get her killed anyway.

I sit at home when I hear a knock on the door, I run to get it and open it to see my best friend Joanie already entering the house without permission. "What ya up to" she asks me with a brilliant smile on her face, "just scared of the reaping" I say as I look down at the floor accepting the fact that I'm a whimp. "Same" she says with a frown and I raise an eyebrow surprised at how she could be so happy and then say that she was still scared, as if reading my mind she says "I hide my emotions so I look like a better person from the outside" she admits and I nod understandingly, "I'll try that" I say but I'm sure she can still hear the shaky nervousness in my voice.

My mum told me to get dressed for the reaping and Joanie went to get herself set for the event. I thought about what Joanie had said and I knew that it was something I would need to learn, I put my rash clothes on and picked out some black shoes which I put on my growing feet with absolutely no room to spare. I tied my dirty blonde hair up into a ponytail and washed my face from the mud and scratches that were originally there. I heard the reaping bells and I hugged my mum and walked out of the house knowing that it could be the last time I ever do...

* * *

**Atlas Mckai POV,16-D3**

I wake up and stop my alarm clock before it gets even louder waking the rest of my family up, I don't like looking at people so reaping day sucks for me because there is a whole load of people in a crowded area. I have Schizophrenia, but unlike the old Schizophrenia there is now a cure, the cure wipes out all the dysfunctional and bad things that come with Schizophrenia and the few Schizophrenics that have a special talent will have it kept in them. The reason I am so afraid of people is because whenever I look at a person things in my brain mind read their brain and pictures surround them that show their personality. So many times I have been asked to help with research in the Capitol to find out what tributes are thinking and every time I have declined the offer.

When I was first born with the disease my parents wanted to hand me in to an orphanage because they didn't think that they could handle it but when the scientist they met on my third day of life said he could remove the disease out of my system they kept me as their own and they were glad for it. They still find it hard when I get lost in my own brain and jumble my words but for the most part they enjoy me and my mind reading abilities. I hear my sisters door open and she runs downstairs to greet me, she is only 11 so thankfully cannot be reaped today. If I get reaped today the other tributes will not know my hidden advantage until I win or die but their will still be setbacks to it especially if they find out. When I looked at my sister I noticed that she was thinking about me in the hunger games and how afraid she was, her personality was still the same though as wires, trees and her family surrounded her in my mind.

I walked towards the reaping hugging my sister before I left. I wish I had someone to walk with, I thought to myself, even though the disease had been fixed when I was young and people were mostly kind and supportive I had a lot of bullies and people that called me a creep cause I knew what they were thinking. Everyday I would try to explain that it was just the way that I was born but everyday the same group of bullies didn't care and tried to piss me off, until last year. Last year when they were having their usual lunchtime confrontation with me I looked at one of the boys and saw that he was afraid of me, "hey guys, Eric's afraid and scared right now" I said and they all turned round and laughed at him, since then they've mostly bullied Eric and stayed away from me because they didn't want me to do something like that to them.

* * *

Reaping Time: 9:30 am

* * *

**Everett Spark POV,14-D3**

The last two times I had been to the reaping I had the same overwhelming feeling and the butterflies in my stomach until I heard the girl tribute name that would leave me safe from the hunger games for another year. This year it should be the same and plus this year it had been decided that everybody who was safe from the reaping for another year would have a party to celebrate our safety and remember those who went into the hunger games because lets face it, no one in District 3 ever wins. If you get reaped then your invite to the party is burned in the flame during a one minute silence of remembrance to that person. I hope that in the next 4 years my invitation is never burned up because otherwise it means imminent death.

The escort comes on stage and we do this new thing of watching the previous districts reaping but as usual no attention is payed on my part. "Now lets pick a girl tribute shall we" said the escort putting emphasis on the word 'pick' because it was anything but a 'pick.' she lent over the girls bowl and swiftly plucked a slip of paper out of it. She looked at the paper as if it were anout to explode but she was actually just figuring out the name...

"Ever-(oh crap this could be me)-ett Spark" She says and I stare in complete shock, was that my name I ask myself until the peacekeeper closest to me gets directed to me and drags me up to the stage. There is no way I could be in the hunger games, I don't deserve it, I've never done anything to the Capitol or the district it's not fair, and I will never in a million years make it out alive! I make it to the stage without crying but when I look out to the crowd and see my parents, my mum is bawling her eyes out and my dad has his hands covering his face, I can't take it and I begin to sulk until I spot out Joanie, we make definite eye contact and she mouths 'you will do this' to me. I stop crying as quickly as I started and I face the audience with confidence and a 'fighting spirit look.'

I will win!

* * *

**Atlas Mckai,16-D3**

The escort Jules is explaining the usual boring crap so I just stand on my own and wait until I hear something. "We will show you the reapings of the two previous districts before your reaping begins." Explains Jules and very quickly I stand rigid and look dead into the screen, It quickly flicks on and I see the District 1 town square, once the tributes are reaped I scan them for interesting details until they get volunteered for and the new tribute goes up to the stage, even though it is through a screen I can still pick up the details of every person although it isn't as clear. The district 1 girl had throwing knives surrounding her every move and although she was small she was very smart and quick, especially with throwing knives. The boy was tall and handsome, he didn't seem as vicious as the girl but training weapons surrounded quite a bit of his personality. The girl from two was obviously skilled with the bow and had no mercy for anyone, definitely wouldn't let myself close to her in the hunger games. The boy looked like an average career with nothing special about him apart from he's good at beating people up and using swords.

The video cuts off and I wait for the girl tribute to be reaped, hopefully someone strong who could for once win, that would be nice. Jules puts her hand in the bowl and pulls out a slip...

"Everett Spark" she says and I sigh as I see a fourteen year old girl come up to the stage and from her personality she seems like one of the weaker tributes in this years games. She begins to break down, sobbing but suddenly holds it in and looks over at the crowd of citizens confidently. She is average sized and well-fed, her posture lacks hight though, in her hunched form she doesn't reach her full hight which I judge at around 5'1, her brunette hair flows freely down to her upper back and she has a flower clip in it to keep it all together. I stand hoping the male tribute would be much, much better than Everett and when the slip is tugged out of the boys reaping bowl I have an awkward feeling at the pit of my stomach, a feeling I never felt the last four years I have come to the reaping...

"Atlas Mckai" screeches Jules and the feeling deep down is reassured, I have been reaped for the 35th Annual Hunger Games. There is no going back now and to give myself a chance I won't look saddened by the fact. I go into poker face mode and walk up to the stage searching peoples thoughts on me being reaped, most adults were shocked and annoyed that a mentally unstable person should be reaped for these games, while the children were happy they were to survive another year and join the party that will be silenced in my memory. At least I have a small advantage but in these games a small advantage can be larger than life!

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter and please review, Atlas is a very interesting character to write for because I have to remember to put the other dimension into his point of view. Everett was a lot easier but she could develop a storyline later in the Capitol?**

**Read and review and please tell me what you think I (as a writer) need to improve on without being harsh because I try my best.**


	5. D4-Triton and Aeriel

**Yay back to a career district, although they do get boring after a while but after this is eight whole districts that are not careers:|**

* * *

**_Aeriel LaVista POV, 16-D4_**

The sea is the calmest that I have seen it in at least six years, it's completely flat and it almost feels unearthly like it's being controlled by some supernatural force. I was sitting down on the beach beside my three friends Casey, Laurel and Wave, we had always come here on reaping day, first just me and Laurel and then when we were fourteen Casey and Wave had joined us. In the last few years District 4 has drifted from the training centre and is becoming less and less of a career district, last year both tributes that went into the games had been reaped and neither of them were accepted by the bloodthirsty careers.

Th four of us got up brushing the sand of our backs and walked into the bush and through a path that led us back to town. "Hopefully we get volunteers this year" I say bringing an end to the silence, "yeah cause there has been no one strong going into the games of late." None of us four were members to the training center but when he was younger Wave was just in case he was ever reaped he could protect himself. I knew some skills with a trident and fishing but I was sure if I was reaped the careers wouldn't accept me into their group. "Well there's still loads of people in the training center just not many eighteen year olds who have been told to volunteer yet" Casey pipes up, "I've heard of one," says Wave mysteriously, "Triton Di Gator" he says trying to surround his voice with an aurora of fear. "Oh yeah him, us boys should be safe then but you two better watch your backs cause we don't want either of you being reaped" says Casey and I thank him quietly.

We walk our separate ways back yo our houses and agree to meet up at the reaping, when I walk in the door to my modern house my 12 year old sister Delilah greets me with a hug, she is scared of the reaping, you can tell by her distressed face and her perfectly done hair and clothes, I comfort her by saying she will be alright but I know that no promise can be kept forever.

* * *

**Triton Di Gator POV, 18-D4**

The jet black trident sails through the air finally colliding with the dummy, "dead" I yell and my voice echoes through the training centre. No one else is here, as usual, lately in District 4 training has slowed down dramatically with only two other guys my age that train for the games and even they aren't brave enough and their is only three girls in the whole centre training for the games and they're all fourteen, so it looks like its all fair and square for the female tribute this year, probably won't be a career.

After too many shots to count with the trident I move on to a weapon I despise, the sword, my trainer says that if by luck it's the only weapon I can get I will need to know how to use it. As usual my unbalanced bodyweight stops me from perfect strokes and stabs at the dummy, it's the same with other heavier weapons. I am definitely strong but weapons like a sword, maces and long Pole arms I cannot use properly, Axes are fine because they don't need balance and perfection to be used, only strength and a bit of accuracy. I know that this year is the year that I will enter and win the games, it's my last chance to do so and I'm not one to miss chances.

I put the sword back in the rack and lock up the building, I walk back to my home considering potential arenas, last year was a labyrinth and before that were a swamp and a forest. Five years back there was an amusement park which looked pretty epic but as always a field would suit the best for me, open area to find, chase and kill tributes, the games would end in a matter of hours and all I would need is a trident or an axe. I get back to my house which has many trophy fish on the outside that my father had caught and I check the time. 9:39 it says and I figure I only have a couple of minutes to get ready and leave. My clothes already sit on my bed willing to be the ones picked for this special moment. The reaping bells ring and I leave the house looking back on it one last time, I'm sure I will see my parents after I volunteer so I can't be bothered to say goodbye to them.

* * *

Reaping Time: 9:45 am

* * *

**Aeriel LaVista POV, 16-D4**

The town square in District 4 looks terrible, it has cracks all through it from earthquakes and Tsunamis that hit here at least 10 years ago now, plus all the houses behind it look so much nicer and newer that I am ashamed of how terrible this place looks, and I don't even have anything to do with how it looks. When our new male escort comes out with his bright green hair and spider patterned coat I take notice of my own appearance, I suddenly think how stupid he looks as twirl my blonde hair into curls. He talks about how the hunger games begun and once again I feel like I am the only one who notices that the short death clip they show is the favourite death from the year before. I look at Laurel as the movie cuts off knowing it's about to be reaping time, until the escort says that we will watch the previous three reapings, everybody stares in shock at this, we will get to know our competitors before our tributes even stand on the stage.

The video flicks on and we see District 1 zoomed in on the town square, I look at their two tributes, the girl who is small and looks weak and the boy who seems to be the typical kind of career that comes out of district 1. District 2, as always looks stronger than the other careers with the girl being quite tall and she looks very mature and the boy with his very blonde hair looks like the typical District 2 male. District 3 looks vey dull with over half their citizens under the poverty line, their female tribute sulks and cries and I have a bet she will be first tribute out of the games. The guy looks reasonably well-fed but nowhere near as strong as the careers, but the people of District 3 immediately hush and one person begins swearing at the Capitol who is quickly muffled and walked away off camera. The career pack is looking kind of weak this year with at least two tributes who probably won't be in it (District 1 girl and District 4 girl) but you never know what could happen.

Then very abruptly the video is over and our uninterested escort struts over to the girls bowl and fishes for a slip, he draws it out slowly leaving us in suspense, he opens the slip and finally reads the name...

"Aeriel LaVista" he shouts and I am shocked, I wait for the hope of someone volunteering but none comes so Laurel just pats me on the back and slowly I walk to the stage holding in the tears, hopefully nobody picks up on how much I am shaking. I get to the stage and stand awkwardly beside Plutarch, My escort. I need to get into the careers I think to myself, and that means acting confident.

* * *

**Triton Di Gator POV, 18-D4**

I stand in wait for the escort to walk onto the stage, it's my turn to volunteer and I can't wait to own everybody in the arena. Garallo, our escort walks out of the door and onto the District 4 stage, we watched the usual video about the war beginning and how the hunger games was formed. Once that finished I got myself set to volunteer, but this year they had changed it a little bit. We would get to see some of our other contestants before being reaped or volunteering. Gasps were heard around the audience but to be honest I couldn't care less, the small glance I saw of the tributes wasn't much to go on but my allies looked average, definitely not as good as me.

In a few minutes the video was over and the unforgiving reaping was set to begin, Plutarch does his usual strut over to the girls bowl and looks inside with a sparkle in his eyes, I can tell its him using fake excitement cause he is bored out of his mind every time he comes here. "Aeriel LaVista" he says and I wait, praying that a volunteer will flash onto the stage to stop the untrained sixteen year old from entering the petrifying arena. I guess she'll just have to do as my district partner and who said I needed to team with her, my career pack won't want her unless she has some hidden talent which I doubt. I then clear my voice and get ready to volunteer and make my way into the history books. Plutarch dips his hand into the boys bowl and rummage around as if he is drawing a specific name out of the hat.

"Wave Comear" shouts Plutarch and the girl, Aeriel stares in shock, they must be going out or something I think to myself before volunteering, "I volunteer as tribute" I shout with no one else stopping me, they already know that I am going to tear the arena out from the inside out. I jump onto the stage with overflowing confidence, everybody is going to need to watch out for me in the arena because I'm gonna take charge. "Could you two please shake hands" asks Plutarch quietly without the microphone, we do as he says and I eye her trying to figure out if she has anything special but all I can tell is that she is frightened beyond the moon and back. "District 4's tributes everybody" shouts Plutarch and the three of us walk off the stage with the peacekeepers following.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't up for a while I have been reasonably busy lately with end of school nearing and I have lots of summer activities that I'm doing (I live in New Zealand) but hopefully I can get District 5 uploaded by the end of the week. :P**


End file.
